Storms Of The Heart
by In-The-Shadows
Summary: YAOI!!! Squall X Seifer Pairing. Angst. Squall and Seifer are just begining to explore the posibility of something between them when strange forces start to work against them. They are rejected, hated, and even thrown in jail. Will they be able to fi
1. Silence Before The Storm

**__**

Storms Of The Heart

Prologue:

Silence Before The Storm

Squall prowled down the dormitory halls on his way to the training center, Yet again he was plagued with horrible insomnia and really needed to burn of some frustration. This little problem had kept him from getting enough rest for three days now and it was starting to hurt. He could feel the ace all the way down to his core when he moved. His body was crying out for a release he couldn't seem to give it.

Quistis knew of this little problem vaguely and had suggested he see a doctor about it. Squall never listened though. What would the doctor be able to do for him? Give him some sleeping pills? Forget that. Squall loathed not being in control of his own body more than anything in the world. He could thing of nothing more terrifying or spirit breaking that to lose your free will. No, he'd rather pass out from exhaustion than give some foreign substance free range with his mind and body.

Squall rounded the corner of the pillared hallway of the garden. It was one of his favorite places to be when he wanted to think. It had no windows and that could be a problem when it rained, but despite Selphies furious attempts to get him to install windows her refused to change a thing. Not here. He liked the openness of the area. If he hadn't had been so determined to get a mindless adrenaline rush, and hyne willing, a little sleep he would've stopped to enjoy the peace and silence of that place.

The stormy night sky above him suddenly let out a deep, rumbling growl, stopping him in his tracks. With a little hesitation he stepped over to the railing and stared questioningly at the black/gray cotton balls hovering ominously above the garden. It didn't take long for his unspoken question to be answered. High above him he could see glowing yellow masses drifting through the fuzzy plain of clouds.

A small smirk found its way to his lips as all thoughts of going to the training center slipped from his mind. "Quezicotal…migrations came early this year," he whispered into the still night air. It was a well known fact that injunction GF's lived happily on their own in the world, following natural cycles throughout the seasons,…including migration.

Quezicotal migration is a particularly wonderful occurrence. Every fall the injunction Quezicotal of the world undertook a pilgrimage to the Island closest to hell. Scientists claimed that it was to recharge themselves with the powerful draw spots located there. They also believed the constant dry thunderstorms that surrounded migrating Quezicotal were caused by the extra energy formed from so many Quezicotal in the same area at once. No one, however, really knew for sure if either of these theories were true.

Whatever the reason for their seasonally round trip Squall was glad for it. There was something really calming about watching the light from these powerful beings drift through the darkened sky. It made Squall fell less alone. Almost like the glowing GF's above him understood what it was to be in battles. The spark of two swords together, the glint in the eye of a confident solider, the candle in the nighttime window guiding the troops home…they were all of that.

Without taking his eyes from the show in the heavens Squall sat down on a nearby bench and pulled hid knees up to his chest, is arms wrapped tightly around them. He wasn't sure how long he sat their in the dark, but for once in his cold indifferent life he was spellbound, and he rather enjoyed the feeling. Liked it so much in fact, that he hardly noticed when his head fell onto the soft leather cushioning of his pants and his eyes slowly fluttered closed. 

Even in his dreams the rumbling show of lights continued. It gave him content silence, from a usually talkative mind,. It gave him a rare kind of peace, and he would enjoy it, as long as he could get it.

Authors Note: ^_^ Well that's the prologue. Hope you liked it. Just to give everyone heads up I have exams this coming week so I definitely won't update until next weekend. Trust me thought, I will update in a little less than two weeks and it will be worth the wait! ^_^ See you then!


	2. Winds Of Change

__

Authors Note: I rewrote the end of this chapter, because something just didn't feel right, so here's the new version. Not much is changed, just a little.

Chapter One: 

Winds Of Change

A figure painted in shadows stood unseen until he was sure, beyond any doubt, that Squall was asleep. In the moment he was sure he moved into view, stopping just before the slumbering brunet, who at the moment looked more like a cute leather ball than the commander of a powerful military organization. Seifer smirked at the thought before scooping the slender brunet into his arms, careful not to wake him.

_"Squall always did have a special connection with GF's," _Seifer mused as he absentmindedly punched in Squalls security codes. Squalls door slid open with a tiny electronic buzz. Seifer stepped inside the perfectly neat dorm room vaguely hearing the small click of the door sling shut as he made his way to Squalls bedroom. Once inside he gently walked over to the bed and lay Squall upon it. As he pulled the sheets up around his friend he took a moment to brush a few chocolate strands from his eyes. "You're starting to worry me you know that?" he whispered.

Squall leaned into his touch and mumbled slightly as his eyes fluttered open. It took a minute for his eyes to focus but when they did, they went wide with surprise. "Seifer?!"

Seifer pressed a finger to Squalls lips to silence him, the walls were not exactly thick after all. "You were doing it again," Seifer said simply. Squall stared down at his lap for a minute trying to clear his mind and remember exactly why he was here again. It didn't take long. For the past few days, when Squall found himself unable to sleep he'd wandered out of his dorm, usually to the training center. Each time he got distracted by one thing or another and ended up asleep somewhere other than his dorm. Each time Seifer found him and brought him back to his dorm, but this is the first time Squall had ever woken up during the process. The other two times Seifer had mentioned it to Squall the next day. 

Squall was deep in thought, as usual, blushing a little in embarrassment, when he hear Seifer say, "Do you know why you can't sleep?"

A pause stretched itself out between them for miles before Squall let out a very audible sigh. "Insomnia…" he murmured, barely above a whisper.

Seifer stared at his former rival with deep concern. When he'd sheepishly crawled back to Garden, unable to escape horrible prejudice and attacks everywhere else, Squall had been the first one to forgive him. 

__

*Flashback*

_Everyone had been screaming, no 'discussing' at each other for almost ten minutes now and Seifer had had just about enough. All he wanted was an answer. Would they reject him like every other bastard or would they see the truth… that he'd been controlled…manipulated…used…_

"ENOUGH!" The outburst from one end of the table caught everyone's attention. Not only for it's ferocity, but the sheer shock of something like that coming from…Squall?! Hell even Seifer was questioning his sanity after hearing that. Squall straightened, smoothed one gloved hand through his hair, and resumed talking without interruption or further outbursts. "Now you've all made very…interesting points, but as acting high commander I move that Seifer Almasy be reinstated as a SeeD in training immediately." And there it was. No real explanation. Just trust and acceptance of Seifer, by Squall of all people. Seifer didn't know if it was Squall's rank or the fact that he'd actually spoken the made everyone agree, but even Cid didn't move a finger in protest. Seifer looked at his former rival dumbstruck and was rendered even more shocked by what he saw. Squall smiled, actually **smiled** at **him?!** It was very brief, but it was still there. They'd been friends ever since. Probably the closest two in the group. When he and Rinoa decided that it wouldn't work between them, he'd been the only one who'd known they weren't right for each other and hadn't pestered Squall about it.

Seifer liked being part of the group again. The old orphanage group, especially now that Rinoa had joined them. She fit right in. It was like after the War she'd become stronger, more self assured. She'd been the only one to approve of Squalls decision to let him back in without a second thought. It wasn't until had thrown him there own little party to congratulate him on finally making SeeD a few months later that he realized and honestly cherished the little family they'd become. There was nothing they wouldn't do for each other. Especially now…

*End Of Flashback*

Seifer ran his gaze over his friend. He was sitting up now, staring down and away, deep in thought. He reached out to him and captured his chin in his hand, turning his head so that they were eye to eye. "Are you sure that's all?"

Of course that was all….wasn't it? Squall nodded, leaning into Seifer's hand as his hand cupped the side of his face. Seifer was the only one he trusted more than Rinoa, and only then because they'd known each other longer. No one knew he remembered Seifer from the orphanage, he'd even just barely known it. It was like it had been dormant in him, until that one night….

__

*Flashback*

The waltz music drifted softly out onto the balcony, making the evening seem almost out of a film. The stars, the ocean, the mood…it was perfectly romantic. Hard to think they were fighting for their lives only a few months ago…As a shooting star passed overhead he was reminded of the first time he met one of his best friends in the whole world…one of the few people who'd ever wormed their way into his heart. He turned to look at her and they smiled at each other. He knew he loved her, but just lately he'd been wondering exactly what type it was… Determined to find out for himself he turned away from the railing and brought her into his arms. Just before their lips met he felt her breath wash over his face as she whispered, "I have something to give you…"

Their lips touched and their was a spark in his mind… a flash of a memory that wasn't his. Edea was there… calling him… bending his mind to her will… could this be from Seifer? It had to be. He was seeing things through Seifer's eyes… feeling his pain… Rinoa was showing it to him through her powers… And their was more… a younger Seifer… and him?!…Playing together…a friendship…and then he was lost…they were all taken to various gardens for their own safety… both Quistis and him in the same one… but no…his friend was leaving… almost all of them…Seifer…No, I won't cry again…GF's? Guess I have to use them if they say so…Memories slip away like sand…No!…it's another loss…what loss? I can't remember… Whatever…

Rinoa drew away slowly, but didn't leave the circle of his arms until Squall opened his eyes a few moments later… "Rinoa…"

He pressed her finger to his lips. "I thought you should know what I picked up when I was near him and Edea…Especially since he's coming back tomorrow to ask for re-admittance…" More silence… An unspoken agreement…He opened his mouth t speak when she interrupted him again. "I know. It's the same way for me. I guess I'm just not made for a mercenary hu?…Friends?" 

She looked up at him questioningly, but hopeful all the same. He smiled again, just for her, and pulled her close again. "Always…" He whispered in her ear as they embraced. He had part of his past back…and now he had to act on it…

*End Flashback*

"Have you seen a doctor about this?" Seifer's voice broke though his wall of thought.

He tried to glare up at the blond but ended up yawning instead.

Seifer laughed as he did so. "No, I guess not. Didn't think you would. You've always been so stubborn." His laughter died as his fingers grazed just underneath Squall's eyes… "You really should try to get some sleep though," he mumbled leaning in to try to examine the slight bags he felt under his friends eyes. That in itself was next to impossible. The only light in the room was the very dim moonlight barely streaming through the curtains. Enough to give them both a soft blue/white glow to their faces and eyes, but not much help for examination. Although, Seifer had to note, that the moonlight really did bring out Squalls eye, so vibrantly blue at the moment…

"I just can't seem to relax… that's all." Squall murmured, breaking Seifer's train of thought.

Seifer's face softened with concern for his friend. He wanted to help him, but if he refused medical aid there wasn't much else he could think to do… "Well you're not getting rid of me tonight…" Seifer said and stood up to strip down to his boxers.

"W-what are you doing?" Squall asked surprised.

Seifer grinned over his shoulder, unable to resist teasing Squall. "Nervous?" Squall blushed furiously at the comment, glad it was so dark out at the moment. "I'm not going to leave and just have to carry you back her again in the morning if you decide to go our again… I'll just save myself the trip."

Seifer threw his cloths over the back of Squalls desk chair and, making a stop at Squall's closet to steal a blanket, settled on the couch in the corner. "Night Squall…" Seifer whispered as he pulled the blanket up around him.

Squall was a little confused to Seifers exact reasons for staying, but he couldn't really object. They were friends now, and on more then one occasion the guys had self imposed upon him to use his dorm for a guys night in. Squall, being as conservative as he was, grumbled and never actually told them they could stay, but he didn't kick them out either. That was just the nature of their friendship. They knew Squall wasn't really opean with his feelings, but he enjoyed their company. Seifer had spent the night once or twice before for dorm construction, or simply too lazy to walk to his own dorm after a party. Squall never complained. It was a comfort to know someone understood him and cared about him. With a small sigh he rolled over on his side and watched Seifer's sleeping form. For some odd reason he found himself comforted by the blond's steady breathing. Before he knew it he was, lulled to sleep by the gentle rhythm.

****

~~~

Xu calmly made her way towards the parking lot to retrieve Rinoa. After it had ended with her and Squall Rinoa decided to return home and she what she could do to help out her home town. She'd done quite a lot actually, but she never failed to visit the Garden at least once a month to meet up with the gang. She was supposed to arrive earlier that day, but the train had been delayed until nearly dawn. The only reason Xu was sent to collect her and show her to her room was Rinoa's powers. She may have been no threat to anybody, but the general public still feared her. After the second assassination attempt Squall had ordered that she be well protected at least while she was at Garden.

"Hi there!" Rinoa said softly, shoulder sagging with the exhaustion of travel, as she meet Xu. 

"Nice to see you Rin." Xu bowed politely.

"Sorry to be so late and cause all this trouble it's the migration," Rinoa murmured pointing upwards to the very same clouds Squall had previously been viewing. Xu nodded understandingly and offered her hand to help Rinoa make it to her room on two feet. Rinoa, tired enough to know she needed the help, gratefully accepted. The instant their hands touched the sky howled and white hot fire energy exploded everywhere.

Both girls were thrown and crushed al at once. Xu struggled to get her bearings, but it was to not avail. The light was everywhere, consuming her, crushing her, burning her… And then their was the voice. Hysteric, deep, and even frightening laughter that resounded through her being. "What…what is this?!" Xu shrieked out.

"You know…" the voice replied with a slow ominous whisper, "…you know…"

Authors Note: Yay! At last another chapter! Only one day of Exams left, but I kept my promise and updated. ^_^ After Monday I'm off the hook for the summer! Ah the havoc I can wreak! Lol ^_^


	3. A Flash Of Passion

__

Authors Note: I rewrote the end of the last chapter because something didn't fit right. ^_^ Just thought I'd let you know.

Chapter Two:

A Flash Of Passion

Squall breathed deeply in the fresh morning air and stretched leisurely. Without opening his eyes he rolled onto his side and cuddled the opposite pillow and blankets. Since this was a morning habit with Squall, who would've thought that our favorite Lion was cuddly in the morning?, he was able to detect that something was off right away. When he took in another great breath, face half buried in the sheets, the familiar scent of the fabric was not their. Instead it was the heady, comforting scent of something familiar…but what? With a casual yawn he opened his eyes only to discover that he had not, indeed, been cuddling his bed sheets and pillow, but Seifer's trench coat. 

"Didn't he put his cloths over my chair?" Squall thought to himself, looking up to find the rest of Seifer's clothing gone. "Must have not seen him put it here… Yeah that must be it…. Need to return this to him later." He thought to himself taking a moment to admire how nice the coat had smelt. Squall immediately colored when he realized where his train of thought was heading. It wasn't a great surprise, he'd thought of the blond in that manner before, but it was still unnerving. There were certain times when they were together when he thought it might be something deeper that the simple desire to kiss him, but he'd never allowed himself to dwell on it much longer than that. Seifer was straight, and as his friend he had to respect that. Besides, after all those years of rivalry it was nice to have him as a friend again.

With a small sigh Squall released the trench coat, letting it fall among his other tangled bed sheets, and rose to go about his morning routine. Quick stop at the bathroom, wash face, brush teeth, and other mundane activity. It wasn't until he was walking out of his bathroom, clad in only his boxer shorts and a black silk robe, that he heard some noise coming from the kitchen. 

Being the high commander Squall got a very nice apartment. Bedroom, bathroom, living room, and kitchen. The bathroom was connected to his bedroom, just on the right side of his bed, the other two doors leading to his walk-in closet and living room, respectively. The living room had the usual couch, TV, library, ect.. As well as the exit to the hall and the whit swinging door to the kitchen.

Squall walked, with the air of sleep about him, into the kitchen to find Seifer, fully dressed, minus the trench coat, manning the stove. He stood there, watching his friend make the two of them breakfast for a moment. Then he was suddenly overcome by a horrible pang of loneliness and want. It was hard for him, though he never said it, to watch everyone else hook up with wonderful people that were so perfect for them and he was still alone… He didn't want to be so alone anymore.

"Something wrong?" Came a concerned voice from the left. Squall lifted his gave from the floor it had drifted to, to meet Seifer's steady Jade gaze. He shook his head, sending chocolate locks of hair cascading even more haphazardly down his face. Seifer had to laugh at the sight. It made the big, brave commander look like some cute puppy when he did that, and the way his hair was always a little messed up… Seifer bit his lip to stop his train of thought. He'd always been confident in all of his other love pursuits… but this was different… Squall was different… He didn't know if he liked guys for one, and two he didn't want to cause hid friend any more distress. The supposed 'rock' that everyone made him out to be was not really as emotionally strong as he would like to admit. With the trademark Almasy smirk Seifer piled the omelet he'd been making onto two different plates. "Well breakfast is up. Come on, don't need you any thinner."

Squall rolled his eyes in an annoyed fashion when Seifer mentioned his size. Okay, so he was a little thin for a guy, but Zell was a little short and lord knows he had more than enough muscle to back up his attitude. This another big yawn Squall settled himself in the chair opposite of Seifer and dug in. "Mmh, this isn't bad Seifer. When did you learn to cook?" 

Seifer glanced up, a little surprised at the complement, but smiled anyway. "Well do you expect me to survive on that garbage hot dog nonsense the cafeteria serves? Honestly, I'm surprised that Zell isn't radio active by now."

Squalls lips tugged in a smile and, much to Seifers utter shock, he began to laugh. It wasn't much more than a little chuckle but that, combined with the fact that he was still smiling at him afterward, a genuine smile, rendered Seifer momentarily dumbfounded. "A full sentenced, a laugh, _and_ a smile. Don't wear yourself out now Leonhart."

Squall just chuckled again, shook his head, and went back to eating. Seifer took a moment to admire his friend before he went back to his breakfast. Squall really was beautiful… especially when he finally got comfortable around you. Seifer had heard many people compare his movements to those of some big cat, like a lion… or a panther. … Seifer shook his head to clear it of it's current train of thought and immediately returned to his omelet. If he was going to act on these… feelings… he had to do so slowly, and carefully. This would be difficult, considering his shoot first and ask questions later attitude, but... for Squall… he would have to try.

They finished eating within seconds of each other and stood to put their dishes in the sink. Squall's silk clad arm brush against Seifer's bare one as he made to walk away, but Seifer's arm was around his waist before he could even gain a step. Squall turned into his arms with his browns knitted together in confusion which quickly shifted to shock as Seifer wrapped his other arm around Squall's shoulders and closed the distance between their lips. "So much for slow and careful…" Seifer chuckled to himself. It only took a breath of a second for Squall to respond. With a little sigh he slid the rest of the way into Seifer's embrace and pulled him closer, hands fisted in the back of his shirt. Seifer had often fantasized Squall as a good kisser, who wouldn't be with those lips, but it never prepared him for the impossibly tender impact of this… The overwhelming emotion in Squall's kiss… There was innocence there, no denying that, but also undeniable natural talent… The gentle caress of his lips and tongue, his hand fisted in the back of his shirt, their hearts beating fast against each other… it was so sweet Seifer almost wanted to cry. 

When they at last pulled a breaths space apart, noses and foreheads still together, Seifer was a little frightened. Never, in all his life had he felt that sort of pang deep in his chest when he kissed someone. Although he stubbornly refused to explore it further he had a sinking feeling that, for once, he might actually be risking hurt by pursuing this…

"How long have you wanted to do that?" Feeling Squalls breath from that simple question brush over his face Seifer opened eyes he hadn't realized he closed. 

"A while I suppose… maybe a little longer."

Squall pulled his head back a little, so they could look at each other properly and smiled again. There was something so incredible about Squall when he smiled like that. It was a side he reserved only for those he really trusted. Seifer was so preoccupied with that thought that he barely heard it when Squall whispered, "Me too…" Without much coherent thought in the process Seifer pulled Squall close to him again, in a breath stealing hug. As Squall nestled his head comfortably in the curve of Seifer's neck both could help but think how strangely right this felt. Both were more than comfortable about being gay, they'd established that around the same early age in their lives, but they never thought they'd have a relationship with each other. Squall was pretty sure that he was the only one of the two that remembered how far back their relationship really went, but it didn't matter to him. All that mattered was that they both knew Seifer was the only one he'd trust to let him get this close.

"So…" came Seifer's voice in his ear, a little unsure for the first time, "Where do we go from here?

Squall shivered a little from the foreign feeling of breath running over his neck. "Whatever feels right I suppose…" Seifer chuckled a little as he ran his hand up the back of Squall's neck to cup his head, ran his lips across Squall's jaw bone before roughly pressing them against Squall's mouth. Squall gasped at the impact, still unfamiliar with this type of intimacy, but wanting more all the same. As he clutched Seifer closer to him he was vaguely aware of Seifer hands sliding the silky material of his robe off his shoulder. "Seifer…." Squall barely managed to gasp out as Seifer turn his attention from Squall's mouth to the curve of his neck. "Seifer… I… I have to….. Quistis will… mmmmh…."

"You think you can play hooky just this once?" Seifer whispered in a deep throated voice as he nibbled on the outer shell of Squall's ear.

Poor Squall was having an increasingly hard time keeping his legs solid under him during Seifer's assault Seifer, f course, used this to his advantage and with a quick sweep of his arm he placed sultry brunet on the kitchen counter. "Seifer…" Squall whimpered almost pleadingly with the emotions the blond invoked in him, nearly clawing at his back in the desperate desire to get him closer. Seifer chuckled and nuzzled the side of Squall's face whispering, "You know, I think Quistis was more correct than she knew when she compared you to a panther…" in his ear. Squall just let out a low rumbling sound of pleasure, almost like purring, as Seifer continued to run his hands along his sides. Squall was running his hands across Seifer's chest, working on the buttons as he went, when his fax to the left suddenly went off. 

"Leave it…" mumbled Seifer, still attacking a particularly sensitive spot on Squalls neck, obviously not planning on letting Squall get away. Squall had just leaned over and picked up the paper when Seifer renewed his attack. His vision began to un-focus and he was about to let the paper fall to the floor when the words "**…explosion…**" and "**…parking lot**," caught his eye. 

It was Squall's little gasp of fear that stopped Seifer in his tracks. "What's wrong?" he asked, lifting his head to meet Squalls eyes. Squall hastily shoved him the paper and strode off to his room to get dressed. 

Squall,

_As you know Rinoa was scheduled to arrive yesterday, but was unavoidably delayed due to Quezicotal migration. When she arrived late last night Xu was sent to escort her to her room, under your orders. Unfortunately there seems to have been a massive explosion of some sort shortly after Xu arrived at the parking lot. Rinoa and Xu seem oddly fine, considering the fact the parking lot is now almost leveled. They've been placed in the infirmary for a few days, for observation, just in case. You may visit them **after** you meet me in my office to discuss what can be done about last night's incident, which I believe was an attempted bombing._

__

Sincerely, Headmaster Cid

Seifer quickly scanned the page, his eyes narrowing dangerously with anger when he finished. He and Rinoa had come to terms and friendship a while ago. Although he would never admit the mushy sentiment the entire orphanage gang, Rinoa, Fujin, and Rajin included, were his friends. He didn't give his friendship lightly, and **no one** messed with his friends if he had something to say about it. He quickly rebut toned his vest, ran a hand through his slightly messy hair, (nothing compared to Squall's) and strode into Squalls bedroom (without knocking) to retrieve his jacket. 

Squall was just pulling on his trademark jacket when Seifer walked in. As Seifer shrugged on his own trademark garment Squall took the time to stretch out his shoulder muscles, raising his hands far above his head, in case they'd have and unexpected battle with whoever rigged a bomb in the parking lot. Unfortunately he did not account for Seifer's blanket from the previous night being left on the floor. This miscalculation lost him his balance and the next thing he knew he was sprawled horizontally on his bed, hands above his head still, gazing up at Seifer with a look of utter confusion. Seifer eyed him hungrily for a moment then growled softly, "So you want to get out and investigate this incident or not? You just gave my imagination more input then I think I can control."

Squall chuckled and pulled himself up head first, taking a moment to nip at Seifer's bottom lip on the way up. "They'll be plenty of time for that later." he said suggestively before pushing off the bed and striding out of the room. Seifer watched him growl and let out another low growl. "Not if you keep swinging your hips like that…" With much self restraint on Seifer's part they finally managed out of the room heading, of course, towards the Infirmary first.

Authors note: *Evil Grin* Enjoy the fluffiness now but be prepared for major angst latter on! ^_^


	4. Silent Warning

Authors Note: Be prepared to be very confused. This chapter opens a very bizarre can of worms.

Chapter 3

__

Silent Warning

Squall and Seifer strode into the infirmary with polite nods to Dr. K. not bothering to ask which room Rinoa was in. They'd been there so many times in their respective careers that they practically had VIP passes. Dr. K just smiled at them and pointed to the room just to her left. With another polite nod on their part Squall and Seifer made their way inside, Seifer shutting the door behind them.

Rinoa was reading when they entered, so engrossed that she didn't even look up when the slid closed. Anyone would admit she looked cute like that, knees bent up, book resting against the convenient incline that created, and her eyes moving leisurely from side to side. Seifer hung back a little, leaning against the door with his arms crossed over his chest, as Squall approached the side of the bed without a sound. He stood their for a few moments, looking her over for injures, finding very few, with his usual indifferent look still plastered on his face. Without bothering to look up Rinoa rattled off her list of injuries, "Since you seem so interested I have a mild concussion, two broken ribs, and lots of bruises and scratches. Squall started a little as Rinoa looked up, beaming at him. "You don't think I spent all that time here and picked up nothing do you?" she asked, laying the book down on her bedside table. 

Squall tried to glare at her but failed miserably and ended up grinning instead. "I'm glad you're not hurt," he mumbled in her ear and they embraced. 

"Me? Nah. It'll take a lot more than an exploding parking lot to do me in!" Rinoa said defiantly. Squall only chuckled a little as he pulled away. 

"It appears you've picked up his stubbornness as well," said Seifer slowly pushing away from the wall to meet Rinoa. 

"It's kind of hard not to, it's his most prominent trait, other than his silent scowl. That, thankfully, I didn't pick up." Seifer couldn't help but sinker at the truth of that statement. Hopefully, though, he'd be seeing a lot more of Squall's smile than his scowl. A scowl that he was currently shooting at Rinoa, even if it was only half hearted. She simply stuck out her tongue at him as Seifer leaned down to hug her. "I'm glad to see that you two are getting along now. When did you finally get a clue?" Both men looking at her in shocked confusion, neither able to get out a coherent statement at the moment. Rinoa looked back and forth between them and giggled. "Let's just say Quistis's observation also had an effect on me as well."

With a chipper grin Rinoa swung her legs over the side of her bed with the idea of getting herself a glass of water. Unfortunately she was not quite ready for walking yet, after her little misadventure late last night and her legs crumpled under her. She braced herself for the sudden impact of the cold tile floor…but there was none. She opened her eyes and meet stormy blue orbs with her own brown. "And did you pick up your excellent walking skills from Selphie?" 

"Oh you!" She pouted and attempted to hit Squall on the arm but failed miserable due to the fact that he still had a good grip on her. She, however, continued to struggle anyway until Squall had returned her to her bed. Even when she was firmly seated on the mattress and Seifer, trying not to laugh, pulled up the sheets around her waist, she continued to pout. That was until Squall leaned in and kissed her on the forehead. He pulled back a small smile still on his face and warned, "Behave yourself princess. Don't need you getting hurt…again."

"Looks like I rubbed off on some people as well," Rinoa said with a small knowing smile. Squall only nodded in response before pulling up a chair to take a seat beside her bed. Seifer followed in suite, taking Rinoa's hand in his. 

"Was it really that obvious?" he asked in his usual arrogant tone. 

Rinoa bit back a snort of laughter, "Please! That's like asking if Irvine is a virgin!" Rinoa laughter heartily for a good thirty seconds before she realized the two confused looks shot in her direction. "What? You didn't know that? Anyone who brags _that_ much has to be lying."

Squall just shook his head at that statement. "You may be a little too observant for your own good."

"Someone has to be," She replied sticking out her tong once more.

Squall smiled a little at her antics and suddenly became very serious. "Rinoa… what do you remember about this supposed attack?"

Rinoa drew up her knees, wrapping her free arm around them and resting her chin in the indent between them. "Well it all happened very fast. I think it came more from the outside of the parking lot. At first the energy was almost….electric…. But with all the gasoline that didn't last long. Xu got the worst of it I think. From what I heard she's still hasn't regained consciousness…." she trailed off at the end, deeply concerned for her friend.

Squall leaned in and patted Rinoa on the shoulder sympathetically, but without comment. He was worried about his coworker as well, but what she had just told him didn't really add up….

"Knowing our little 'gang' like I do I'm sure we'll all buckle down and save the day, as usual…" came a typically arrogant drawl from Seifer. Squall just shrugged while Rinoa offered a small nod. The dynamics of their little group were truly astounding sometimes. The occupants of that small infirmary room fell into a comfortable reflective silence until…

_Paging Squall Leonhart. Squall Leonhart the headmaster is **waiting** for you. Please report to the third floor office immediately._

Seifer let out a deep, rumbling chuckle. "Looks like Mr. Perfect finally managed to get the headmaster angry," he was about to continue with some comments similar to his first when he noticed the other mercenary glaring at him with a passion. "Hey take it easy there!" he rushed out holding his hands up in a mock surrendered. "Old habits die hard you know." Squall glared at him a moment longer before letting out a little huff the disturbed a few of his bangs.

"You really should get going then," said Rinoa in a happy, but tired tone. Squall glanced up and noted that she looked tired too. The accident, and maybe her political ventures in timber were getting to her. If he had any say in the matter he'd make sure she'd get the vacation she deserved.

"Alright Rin. We'll be back later, you just rest. Rinoa nodded with a muffled yawn she settled back against her sheets. "See you…" she murmured half asleep before they were even out the door.

Squall gave one last, small, smile before the door slid shut behind them. He paused for a few moments, scanning the hallway before turning to the left and taping the entrance codes on the next door. Seifer would have commented on this sudden rebellious streak, but in favor of recent developments he decided to keep his mouth shut. They walking silently into the intensive care room just in toe of each other. There were a few machines bleeping and buzzing around the room, showing various statistics about their current patient and what not. Dr. K was currently working at Xu's left side, and didn't even look up when the two men came in.

"How is she?" Squall asked without bothering for introduction.

"Always get right down to the point don't you? Hehehe. Well, since I know you'll find out one way or another I might as well surrender right now. Especially since you two seem to be friends these days. She was farther from the parking lot's entrance, where we think the explosion came from, but she seems to have taken more of the attack then your little friend next door. She has a pretty nasty concussion and I can't make heads or tails of….some of these readings. She's also got a good amount of broken bones…. She'll live, but it'll be a while before she's up and about again…"

Squall nodded and sympathetically placed his hand over Xu's. Seifer walked up behind him and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. He knew that Xu and Squall were only one rank apart from each other, Xu being just a little bit lower, and they shared many of the same responsibilities. He wasn't sure how close they were as friends, probably something similar to the very early relationship of Quistis and Squall. Xu had a way of understanding people very similar to the famous instructor

"I'll let you know if anything changes Squall, Seifer. But right now I think you'd better get up to the headmasters office before he actually gets angry." Squall looked up and nodded politely before turning to leave. Seifer followed behind with, "Later Dr."

The elevator ride to the third floor was fairly silent. Both Seifer and Squall were too absorbed in their own thoughts for much conversation. The quiet bleep that announced the elevator's arrival at the third floor brought them out of it and the made their way into the main office.

"It's about time," Quistis mused politely from behind her desk in the small room preceding the headmaster's office. After the end of the sorceress war she too had secured a high ranking job. Although most people would frown at the thought of any secretary job, even if it was for the headmaster, being high ranking Quistis did end up with a lot of responsibility. Everyone was well aware of the massive amount of responsibility that came with job of headmaster, but what they didn't know was how cid managed to get it all done and still have time for anything else. Quistis handled at least half on garden business along with Cid. She was practically a partner, and well accommodated for that.

Squall just nodded to her and she rolled her eyes at his predictability. The doors to the main office slid open before them and the two young men were immediately greeted by Cid.

"Glad to see you follow orders so well, Squall. Perhaps Seifer is having an adverse affect on you?" Cid paused for a moment and grinned, "Not that I expected any different. Rinoa is like a sister to you is she not?" Squall nodded and Cid continued immediately afterwards. "Well I guess I'd better get straight to the point. We've been looking into last night's incident since it happened and our findings are rather… disheartening… As far as we can tell the explosion last night as by a massive stray lightning bolt. We believe the immense power of the bolt combined with the fuel we had stored there accounted for all the damage we received," Cid paused and both mercenaries nodded understandingly before he continued, "We wanted to make sure nothing else was affected considering…" he glanced at Squall wondering how to word this, "The delicate nature of your friends power. We wanted to make sure that no one would be in danger because of that power's unpredictability. So, once Rinoa was stabilized we scanned her to get the stats on her power and….. There was nothing there…."

"What?!" said Squall and Seifer in unison, equally shocked.

"I know it's quite startling and I don't even know how to begin to explain it, but her sorceress power seems to have simply fallen off the face of the planet… Even I don't know exactly what this means… The only thing I can tell you is that I haven't seen and negative consequences to this sudden disappearance… It's just so bizarre…"

There was a small silence until Squall said, "Dose this… It doesn't affect Rinoa in any way dose it?"

"No Squall." Said Cid confidently. "Other than the absence of a massive amount of power Rinoa seems perfectly fine."

"Good." Squall let out a relived sigh and walking over to look out Cid's office windows. It was hard trying to digest all this information at once, but Balam's scenery always helped him to focus on things. Rinoa was okay, that was the really important thing… But what happened to her power? It could be dangerous for the whole world if that power fell into the wrong hands… It could even bring another war down on them all. Squall closed his eyes to that thought. He didn't want another war like that. Regular war amongst the countries of the war… he could deal with that. He was a mercenary after all. Fighting other peoples stupid wars for them… but if there was another sorceress involved…. That was an entirely different can of worms….

"Ah, Quistis. Thank you for getting me those damage reports so quickly."

"No problem headmaster. It was an open and shut deal," Quistis replied in her usual cool tone. "If you need anything else I'll be going over the books."

There was the soft taping of Quistis boots following her out and a long moment of silence before the headmaster spoke again. "That woman…. is so confusing…."

That remark was enough to bring Squall fully out of his interior dialogue mode. "What do you mean?"

Cid threw the file Quistis had just handed him onto his desk with an exasperated sigh, "A couple of weeks ago I asked her to reorganize the financial files of garden and when I checked up on her she hadn't made any progress. After I warned her about slacking off I haven't heard a word about it. 'I'll be working on the books' was what she said before when nothing got done. I don't know weather or not to believe her."

Although Squalls usual indifferent expression didn't change his eyes lit up as with understanding as Cid explained. "It's her own form of pride. She doesn't show any sings of fixing her mistake because she wants you to trust her to fix it without seeing the proof. I'd just let her be if I were you."

"Women!" Cid cried in frustration throwing his hands up in the air in melodrama.

"What was that dear?" chimed Edea calmly walking into the room.

"Eh?! Hehehehe! N-nothing darling," Cid barely managed with a guilty look all over his face.

Seifer just rolled his eyes and beckoned Squall to follow him out. Squall nodded and fell into step behind him Cid and Edea's 'discussion' and Quistis's steady typing fading into the background. _"Please please don't let this be anything bad…"_ he thought, _" I don't think I could handle another war like the last one… Things were so much easier when I didn't give a damn!"_ Squall pushed the button to the first floor aggressively then leaned against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest, looking out the glass window in a huff. He continued down his angry train of thought until he felt a secure arm wrap around his shoulders and warm lips brush against his ear. 

"Still worried about Rinoa," came Seifer's sympathetic voice in his ear and much to Squalls frustration caused a fairly deep blush on his cheeks. Squall just nodded and turned to lean his head on Seifer's shoulder. It was nice having someone else take the lead for once. "I'm sure she'll be just fine. Like I said if anything dose happen I feel sorry for the people who will suffer at the wrath of the orphanage gang." Squall looked up and Seifer a little surprised. He didn't know Seifer could be openly sentimental about their little group…Then again there were probably a lot of things Squall didn't pick up about his rival during their rivalry, recent friendship, and even more recent… development. Bt he definitely wanted to stick around to find out more.

They walked quietly down the hall to Squalls dormitory. Nothing was really said until after Squall punched in the security code to his room. One second he was two and a half steps into his dorm and the next he was roughly pined against the now closed door. "Sei-mpf!" Squall tried to speak the name of his sudden attacker but was silenced to quickly with a kiss. 

Seifer pulled back slowly, just enough to meet Squall eye to eyes before murmuring, "About what happened this morning…" he paused to lick his lips, "I was wondering if you'd mind picking up were we left off?"

Authors Note: That's all for now!


End file.
